


Nesta's Great Adventure in Being Drunk

by InnocencePoisoned



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Drunk!Nesta, Fluff, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Nesta, Mor, Elain and Amren have a Girls' Night Out. Nesta consequently gets drunk and encounters Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sort of oneshot featuring my headcanon of Drunk!Nesta (who happens to be the happy, gigging and confessing kind of drunk)
> 
> Enjoy!

Nesta decided that she looked absolutely magnificent.

She had always known that there was a particular prettiness about her that usually got her way but tonight- looking down at the pale lavender dress that fell just short of her knees, a slit cut up to her thigh and a neckline that showed off not only her breasts but went as far down as her ribs- Nesta decided that tonight she didn't look _pretty_ , she looked _magnificent._

The twins had also set themselves upon her hair, curling only the ends but braiding back the front to form almost a crown around her hair. They had also found something that made her lips impossibly red and around her eyes darken, bringing forth the blue-grey colour she was fond of.

“I should be jealous,” a voice said from her doorway. There stood Mor, her own dress much simpler then Nesta's but no less beautiful. Nesta supposed that Mor would look good even while wearing a tree trunk. “Anyone who sees you will immediately forget about me.”

Nesta smiled, a gentle tug at the corners of her mouth that she hardly ever let slip. But tonight she felt _different_ , and that came with letting those small smiles slip more often. “The only thing they'll forget is my name when you show up.”

Mor strut into her room, sitting casually on her bed. “You're in an awfully good mood today. Care to share with the class?”

Nesta went back to studying herself in the mirror. “I want to make a grand entrance tonight. It's been far too long since I've shown off a little.”

Mor grinned broadly. “Good, someone I can actually have fun with.”

  


~o0o~

  


_Someone I can actually have fun with_ roughly seemed to translate to flirting to get drinks they could easily afford themselves, dancing until they got strange looks and annoying the hell out of everyone else in the bar. Even Elain had eventually gotten tired and had gone down to sit. Amren hadn't moved from her seat in their booth, nursing the same drink she had started the night with. Feyre had had to leave much earlier, much to everyone's disappointment.

Nesta was having more fun than she would admit, dancing with Mor, flirting with fae and giggling loud enough to attract attention.

Girls' night out was officially a success.

  


~o0o~

  


Nesta knew without a single doubt that she was drunk.

She would probably lie to anyone who asked and say she was just a little tipsy, but she couldn't deny her clumsy steps or stuttering words. Nor could she deny that her mind was going in many directions say hadn't ever thought to take it before. Her drunkenness made her brash and bold- much to Amren's delight at watching her fail to hold a decent conversation.

She didn't know what time it was when they had eventually left the bar, stumbling down the streets with giggles surrounding them. Mor had been the one mostly to blame for Nesta's intoxication, meeting her shot for shot in a competition Nesta's pride wouldn't allow her to lose. Now it was Mor who held tightly onto her arm and led her down to the house. The older woman held her liquor well, barely even swaying in her steps. Elain was on Nesta's other side. Her younger sister knew her limit and now was appointed the only sane one there. Amren had left them minutes before, off in another direction none of them thought to question.

“Sooo, Nesta,” Mor said, her voice barely betraying how much she had to drink. “What's up with you and Cass?”

Nesta felt her cheek warm but now she wasn't sure if it was because of what Mor said or because of how much she had had to drink. “What do 'ya mean?”

“He's been looking at you, Nessie.” Mor stage whispered into her ear.

“Well, Az has been looking at you, Morrie.”

Mor snickered at the new nickname. “Do you want to know a secret, Nessie? A secret about Cassian?”

Elain coughed loudly beside her but wisely kept quiet.

Nesta gave it lots of thought before shrugging. “I like knowing secrets.”

“Well,” Mor leant in closer, close enough that it seemed like she might actually be telling her a secret that no one else was to here, but she didn't even attempt a whisper as she said, “His _wingspan_ is the biggest. And,” now she turned her voice quieter, “and I've heard him _thinking_ of you in the shower.”

The sudden image of Cassian in the shower jumped to the forefront of Nesta's mind and even in her drunken state she had enough sense to swat it away before she could never look him in the eye again. But now that she knew that he thought of her while in the shower, she would never be able to see him shirtless again.

“Oh look, we're back home!” Elain announced loudly, loud enough that the people inside could probably hear their arrival too. “Back home with Feyre, Rhys, Cassian and Azriel. Lovely.”

  


~o0o~

  


Cassian wished he had something to record this moment.

He was out on the rooftop, watching the stars up above, when he heard Elain loudly announce, “Oh look, we're back home!”

Curious, he walked to the balcony edge and gazed over at Nesta, Mor and Elain, making their way to the front door. The former two quite obviously completely and utterly wasted. Well, at least Nesta definitely was. Mor he knew could hold out for quite a bit more but right now she was in the wrong side of tipsy. And poor Elain was just helplessly trying to drag them into the house.

Cassian had made his way back downstairs, just to witness what would inevitably be the highlight of his week. Elain had already disappeared by the time he arrived. Mor took one look at him emerging from the doorway and whispered something into Nesta's ear that had her giggling and blushing, before she left to seek out her own bed.

“Cassss...” Nesta started, dragging out his name.

“Nesta, how drunk are you right now?” he asked with a smirk, leaning against the wall and watching her warily. At her state it wasn't uncommon for people to fall over and Cassian wanted to make sure that should that happen, at least he'd be there to stop her from hitting her head.

“I dunno. I had many, _many_ drinks.” she said, pulling her long hair over one shoulder.

It was then that he decided to take note of that deeply sinister dress she had on. And her red stained lips and dark smeared eyes. To top it off there was that deep flush on her neck, chest and cheeks. Nesta was not being particularly fair to him or his conflicting emotions.

She must have noticed the stare he levelled at her outfit, for she grinned and spun in a circle, nearing falling over dizzy in the process. “I look great, don't I?” she beamed and Cassian had to agree. “I knew I looked great when I left but I didn't know that I could get so many drinks from it.”

His smirk fell.

“You got what?”

“Offers and drinks,” she replied, placing her hands on her hips. “And it was really sad to let some of them go. They were so... pretty.”

He held back his growl. “You let people offer you drinks.” it wasn't a question.

She nodded. “I couldn't drink most of them though. Mor usually took them away first.”

He held to remember to thank Mor in the morning, maybe with a hot cup of tea for the hangover she surely would be suffering from. Cassian shook his head and held out his head to Nesta. “Let's get you to bed.”

She frowned and jutted out her lip in a pout. He had never seen her so _loose_ before, always strong and restrained, never childish and chatty. He wanted to laugh at her attitude but decided leaving it for the morning would be an even sweeter prize. “I don't want to go to bed, Casss...”

Drunk Nesta could do some very wicked things to him without even trying. “Trust me, sweetheart, bed would be best for you right now.”

“Why do you call me that?” she asked angrily, as if upset by the use of something other than her name.

“Why do I call you sweetheart? Because, Nesta, I think you're the sweetest person out there.” he tried humouring her, get her distracted enough that she would willingly go to her own bed without him having to carry her there.

“Is that what you think about in the shower?”

His mind stopped. “What?”

She raised her chin. “A little bird told me that you, commander,” she closed the space between them in several wavering steps and poked his chest. “are one to thoughts about me in the shower.”

He wasn't completely sure who told her but he suddenly decided against giving Mor a cup of tea in the morning for her hangover. Instead he thought that playing her a song on iron pots was a better idea. “Now what made you think that, Nesta?”

“You've been looking at me when you think I don't notice and let me tell you that it is getting ridiculous. If you want to kiss someone that bad than you should just do it.”

This time his heart also stopped. “What?”

She sighed loudly in exasperation. “I'm just saying that maybe if you ask me nice enough I would gladly let you kiss me.”

He stared at her for a long moment, trying to come to terms with what she just said. Was drunk Nesta always this... _revealing_? “Nesta, I can promise you that there's no way in hell that you'd ever let me kiss you.”

“Well I can prove you wrong.”

“Oh?”

“Because as from this moment I give you permission to kiss me whenever you like.”

The offer was oh so tempting. With her red lips and confidence in her eyes. But he knew that sober Nesta would never- _never_ \- accept what her drunk counterpart had just said. So instead he just smirked, deciding that if she forgets all that has been said tonight then he would be one lucky man. “Let's get you to bed.”

She stared up at him in defiance before her gaze finally broke and she muttered a, “Fine, but I'm taking your bed since you don't want to kiss me.”

He reacted before he could stop himself. A hand gripped her wrist and the other pushed her by the small of the back to press her against his chest. His face fell to the crook of her neck, hot and flushed, and he mumbled, “Oh, Nesta. Don't get me wrong. I want to kiss you. I want to kiss every inch of skin that was touched by someone else tonight. I want to kiss the skin hidden by this sinful dress. But if I kiss you, I want you to be completely sober and willingly to kiss me back.”

Her breath hitched thickly in her throat. “Cassian...” she drawled again, hands finding themselves gripping his shoulders. Then more urgently, “Cassian,”

And suddenly she was pushing past him, to the nearest bathroom where she just managed to kneel by the toilet before all that she had consumed came rushing back up again.

  


~o0o~

  


He held her hair back while she whimpered and threw up. Then he made her drink as much water as possible before she complained she was going to throw that up. When he was sure she had nothing left to cough up, he carried her to his bed and laid her under the covers. He would have taken her to her own bed had she not declared that she 'might need him during the night because my throat is sore and because you haven't kissed me.' He had chuckled at that and had taken her to his promised bed.

She had settled nearly instantly and was asleep minutes later. He pulled the covers higher over her shoulders and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her forehead before curling onto the other side of his bed and falling asleep himself.

  


~o0o~

  


Nesta hated herself, hated the sun, hated the birds outside the window, hated Mor and most of all hated liquor.

She was hungover, no doubt about that, and Cassian sitting opposite her at the breakfast table was all smirks and chuckles.

“What are you laughing about, prick?” she snapped.

He shrugged before going back to his meal in silence.


End file.
